


Like Never Before

by twtd



Series: Daxamite Sex Orbs [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Soft and fluffy sex, completely angst free, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: It was just the two of them in the nicest cave Alex had ever seen, surrounded by steam and warmth and peace. After the latest spate of alien attacks, peace was exactly what they needed.Alex and Maggie take some time off.





	Like Never Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is the least kinky, least angsty thing I’ve ever written. 
> 
> Suggested listening: Songbird by Eva Cassidy

“This might be your best idea ever,” Alex said as Maggie’s fingers trailed up and down over her spine. She was lying face down on a slab of warm stone and she could feel each of her muscles letting go of their tension. She stretched like a cat. There were hot springs just steps away and Maggie was lying next to her. The only way it could have been any more relaxing was if Maggie has conjured up a massage therapist but it wasn’t that sort of fantasy. Instead, it was just the two of them in the nicest cave Alex had ever seen, surrounded by steam and warmth and peace. After the latest spate of alien attacks, peace was exactly what they needed.

“You can thank an episode of Star Trek for the idea,” Maggie mumbled. It sounded like she was on the verge of falling asleep. 

“Nerd,” Alex mumbled back. She reached out to rest her hand along Maggie’s hip. She didn’t want to disturb the soft way Maggie was touching her, but she needed to touch Maggie in return. 

The hormones were working on her but they were less intense than normal. Maybe the level changed based on the fantasy? Right now even her scientist brain was turned off and she didn't care. 

Maggie flattened her palm on Alex's back and brought it down over her ass. Alex let out a contented moan in return. If Maggie wanted to grope her, she wasn't going to say no. They had already made out in one of the hot springs but they were careful not to come lest it end their current fantasy. It had been difficult. All Alex wanted to do was push her fingers into Maggie and feel her clench around them but she had held off. 

Now the tingling, the need, was starting again. She moved her hand up and wedged it underneath Maggie's torso. "Roll over," she murmured as she pushed herself up onto an elbow.

Maggie did as she was told and flipped over onto her back. Alex’s ran her hand over Maggie’s stomach reveling in the softness she found there. It always amazed her just how soft Maggie was. Maggie turned her head and made eye contact with her. Alex held it. Maggie’s love was reflected there and she knew her eyes said the same thing. 

Alex ran her hand further up Maggie’s torso to her breasts. She palmed the one closest to her, lightly rubbing her thumb over Maggie’s nipple. Alex shifted over enough to place a kiss on the point of Maggie’s shoulder. She nuzzled her nose against it as she continued her ministrations elsewhere. “I love you, you know that?” She asked with absolute certainty in the answer. 

“I know,” Maggie responded by rolling onto her side and placing a kiss in Alex’s hair. “I love you too.” Alex smiled and gently pushed Maggie onto her back. 

“Let me show you,” Alex said as she rose up on her knees and moved over to straddle Maggie’s hips. 

“Any time, babe. Any time,” Maggie relaxed under Alex and used her own hands as a pillow for her head. The rock was surprisingly comfortable and she enjoyed the warmth against her back. 

Alex leaned down and captured Maggie’s lips in a slow, languid kiss, cupping her face in her hands as her tongue begged for quickly granted entrance. She started brushing her fingers over Maggie’s torso, trailing them from her neck, over her breasts, and down to her hips then back up again. She wanted to take this slowly, to stretch it out as long as she could. 

Alex let her lips follow her hands, kissing down to Maggie’s breasts. She kissed and licked her way around one of Maggie’s breasts before she took one of Maggie’s nipples into her mouth. She focused all of her attention on that one spot, lapping against Maggie’s nipple then biting it lightly. She sucked and she licked and she massaged Maggie’s breast before she trailed kisses to the other one and repeated her ministrations.

“A- Al- Alex,” Maggie tried to speak but she couldn’t get past Alex’s name. Instead, she arched up, her feet scrabbling for purchase on the smooth stone. 

“Shhh,” Alex replied as she gave Maggie another long kiss. “I’m here. Don’t worry,” she said. This time she kissed her way past Maggie’s breasts and down over her stomach. She left little nips as well and when she looked up, she could trace her path by the slightly reddened skin she had left in her wake. With one hand, she reached for Maggie’s. She tangled their fingers together as she kissed lower, just above Maggie’s pubic bone. One kiss, then two, then another light nip at Maggie’s hip, right where it curved into her thigh. 

Alex stayed there for a long moment before she kissed her way down and in, through Maggie’s hair, and finally to her pussy. She spread Maggie’s lips with her free hand and nuzzled in, quick to find Maggie’s clit but slow to do more than put a brief kiss there. She just looked for a moment, then, after Maggie squirmed, she finally leaned in and licked at Maggie’s clit with her tongue. She flattened it out using soft, broad strokes designed to work Maggie up rather than make her come. In fact, Alex planned to spend quite a bit of time doing nothing but licking Maggie but never giving her enough to push her over the edge. 

And that was exactly what she did. It didn’t matter how many times Maggie tugged at her fingers, Alex kept up her slow, deliberate pace. If she was only going to get to give Maggie one orgasm while they were in this fantasy, she was going to make it a good one. 

Maggie buried her hand in Alex’s hair and just held her against her in place, encouraging her, but not yet ready to demand more. She arched up in time with Alex’s licks, the glow from the light in the cave reflecting off of the sweat on her skin. Their fingers were still wrapped around each other but eventually Maggie couldn’t stand the teasing anymore. 

“Alex,” she breathed out, “Please, baby, please.” 

Alex acquiesced to Maggie’s plea and started licking her with more intent. She guided Maggie’s other hand to her head and used her now free hand to slowly push a finger into Maggie’s pussy. Alex couldn’t believe just how wet Maggie had become but she used it to her advantage and quickly replaced her one finger with two. 

It was easy to feel the bumps and ridges inside of Maggie and Alex rubbed against them just the way Maggie liked. A few more licks with her tongue and she was pushing a third finger into Maggie, sure that she had never felt her so relaxed, so open, before. Maggie’s eyes flew open open when Alex pushed her third finger in and she arched up off of the slab pressing harder into Alex’s hand. Her movements became more frantic after that and it was all Alex could do to keep up. 

Alex focused her efforts in Maggie’s clit, trusting Maggie’s own writhing to give her the internal stimulation she craved. Alex just held her arm steady as she kept licking. 

The air in the cave thickened and warmed and sweat beaded on both their skin as Maggie groaned loudly as she finally, finally, finally came around Alex’s fingers. Alex lapped at her through the orgasm and as she was ever so slowly removing her fingers, the fantasy started to fade away.

***

Maggie rolled into Alex as soon as she was capable of moving again. She nuzzled under Alex’s jaw. “I’m pretty sure I can still feel that,” she said.

Alex hummed in response and pulled Maggie close. She tangled their legs together and pressed her naked body against Maggie’s. “Wanna feel it again? In the real world this time?” she asked. 

“Yeah, I do,” Maggie said, “but I think it’s your turn first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are amazing and I’m always taking prompts.


End file.
